Domíname
by HanaKei
Summary: Souichi es la cara favorita de los medios, cuando cree encontrar una nueva motivación reaparece lo que creía que estaba enterrado y lo persigue, para volver a hundirlo. Morinaga es el escritor de moda de la literatura juvenil, su vida sencilla da un vuelco al consentir dirigir su obra, encontrándose con un chico excéntrico que se escabullirá en su mente.
1. Sinopsis

**DOMINAME**

_Por: Hana Kei_

_..._

Para todos, el amor es dar todo por quien dices amar, pero Souichi no piensa de esa manera. Siendo hijo del famoso actor Souiji, Souichi es la cara favorita de los medios, formando parte de la distinguida compañía FUIMI, junto con su hermana Kanako Tatsumi. Cuando cree encontrar una nueva motivación reaparece lo que creía que estaba enterrado y lo persigue para volver a hundirlo y quitarle lo que ahora considera lo más importante.

Morinaga es el escritor de moda en la literatura juvenil, a unos meses de lanzar el segundo libro de una trilogía llamada "recuerdos que dan esperanza" con miles de fans emocionados por su lanzamiento. Su vida sencilla da un vuelco al consentir dirigir su obra para llevarla a la pantalla grande, en donde se topara con un chico excéntrico en toda forma, que rápidamente se escabullirla en su mente.

**...**

**les traigo la sinopsis de un nuevo fanfic, sigo escribiendo "Encuentros casuales" jajaja muy pronto subiere el primer capitulo de esta nueva novela/fic... den sus opiniones, los quiere Hana Kei**


	2. Inspiración

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes son propiedad de Hinako Takanada, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

Notas iniciales: Aqui el primer capitulo, empezando a leer descubrirán de quien se trata, quise darle esa magia, pero si se confunden, puedo ponerlo en el inicio debajo del nombre del capitulo, todo con tal de que desfruten la lectura. sin mas a leer, los quiere Hana kei.

**CAPITULO UNO- INSPIRACION**

_por: Hana Kei_

El cuarto a oscuras hace que la inspiración me brote de entre los dedos y se deslice entre mi piel hasta iluminarme la imaginación. Mis oídos escuchan la suave sensación de la lluvia caer por la ventana, respiró hondo el aroma de mi café caliente y tomo un trago.

Rolo los ojos por la habitación. Apenas y vivo en un pequeño departamento en la zona central de Tokio, pero la extravagancia nunca fue lo mío. Chasqueo los dientes en busca de algo más que añadir, el líquido que se resbala en mi garganta me llena el interior de calor. Bofo en el vacío, no sé qué más escribir, estoy bloqueado.

No es tan fácil como parece, es lo que le digo a mi editor, pero no parece comprender, al ver la hora me percato de que he perdido media hora analizando las gotas de lluvia que se resbalan en la ventana, reviso el manuscrito en busca de algún seguimiento pero nada, sigo en lo mismo.

Los sueños se han ido nublando con forme avanza el tiempo, al principio solo eran micropelículas en mi cabeza en forma de sueños, y después recuerdos espontáneos. Muerdo la goma de mi lápiz después de hacer una anotación, necesito un nombre para un nuevo personaje.

No dejo de darle vueltas a el ultimo sueño, fue apenas una mirada pero sé que significa algo, solo que no tengo idea. Todos los sueños anteriores se unían al final, como una red de recuerdos que regresan a tu mente, sin duda era algo que tenía que registrar para no olvidarlo, y así nació mi primera novela, no tenía la intención de mostrarla, no al inicio. Y por supuesto, me opuse a que realizaran una película en base a ella, amo a mis fanáticos, pero es solo que no creo que sea tan buena como ellos creen, son solo un montón de piezas que intente unir, pero que aún no les encuentro significado.

No tengo televisión, ni línea telefónica. Vivo del internet, como cualquiera, aunque esté lleno de páginas que ya visite, y mensajes que he releído una y otra vez para subirme el ánimo. ¿Amigos? Sí, pocos. Dos, uno, en realidad no es que me preocupe por ello, ya cambiara todo algún día.

Tomo unos vaqueros de la cama y me acomodo unos zapatos casuales al salir, sin prestar atención tomo algo del perchero. Uno para cubrirme del frio y otro para la cabeza, con los lentes que ahora se me hiso costumbre portar, aunque los deteste. Ya no llueve a _chubascos _aun así está lloviendo, quiero empaparme y regresar con un resfriado, tener una aventura que contar en las redes sociales—me sonrió a mí mismo al sonar tan miserable, esquivo un charco y tambaleo al echarme a correr—me paro en seco, frente a mi hay una aglomeración de personas, que avanzan hacia la carretera, logro ver un accidente de coche, las ambulancias pasan a mi lado dejándome helado el corazón, me tiemblan los brazos. Con las manos en los bolsillos me acerco, los parpados se me humedecen, es una familia.

No hay nada más que desastre, sangre y cuerpos. Tienen a una mujer muy grave, que después de unos minutos acuestan en una camilla, comparten miradas en negación, no tiene salvación, posiblemente esté muerta. Doy un paso hacia atrás y algo llama mi atención en el fondo, un chico de lentes, frunce el ceño y baja la mirada pero en eso sus ojos se cruzan con los míos y sin pensarlo separo los labios, incapaz de decir alguna palabra. Se sobresalta y me estudia, ¿Qué demonios hago? Repentinamente quiero esconderme, volteo en busca de respuestas, quedándome perplejo, algo me devuelve a la realidad.

Un niño, un chico sujeta mi mano derecha. Llora descontroladamente, intento hacer algún gesto pero solo puedo aparentar horror, no parece hacerle daño mi indiferencia. El niño apunta hacia el accidente, hacia su familia. De la nada me olvido de mi temor principal, giro la vista pero no hay nada, el paisaje esta pausado, al igual que mi mano vacía.

Caigo en el charco empapando mis zapatos, la lluvia me ha empapado.

l-l-l

Tengo fiebre, la calle está tranquila. Todo fue mentira, tonterías inventadas por mis ojos. Pero aunque trate de convencerme no término de creerlo, me acerco a un café con miedo a que me echen por estar empapado. Las personas me saludan al salir, me entra un poco de vergüenza y respondo, al fondo unas chicas murmullan en mi dirección, por inercia me bajo la gorra y veo la carta.

Ese día le dije adiós a mi privacidad, que no es que la apreciara con recelo, pero la vida pasaba tan tranquila que no me daba cuenta de que día era cada vez que me levantaba. Después de que se publicara la gente empezó a hablar de ella y me entro un repentino sentimiento de emoción y ansiedad por que fuera aceptada, y lo logro. Está en los best sellers, soy autor de un best seller. Me lo repito todos los días para ver si uno de ellos me hace sentir importante, suspiro, creo que soy adicto al café.

Siento los murmullos más cerca y cuanto separo los ojos de la cata, dos chicas están frente a mí, una se esconde tras la otra y le sonrió. Noto que se ponen nerviosas y mantengo la calma, les hablo como si fuera cualquier cosa y esa emoción reaparece. ¿Un autógrafo? Mientas lo escribo me recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que sucedió, ¿Cómo me sentí? Pero lo más importante surgió después.

¿Para qué escribía? Ahora lo sé, veo sus sonrisas y las despido, para ellos. Ya no vivo para agradarle a mis padres, ni me esfuerzo para parecerme a Kunihiro, el hijo perfecto. Aun así no estoy completo, mi vida gira en torno a palabras, sueños que persigo y se fugan; y esa necesidad de tener algo que perdí, sé que me olvido de algo. En algún momento perdí la pista de que era.

El silencio se interrumpe, el celular marca un número, el único que tengo registrado, y no solo por necesidad: el manager, o Hiroto. Da lo mismo, no le contestare, es más divertido verle fuera del departamento con cara de pocos amigos.

En mi mente veo sus ojos, en ocasiones eran castaños, en otro color miel. En el pasado su sombra me perseguía, eran mis pesadillas habituales, pero me aterra lo que sea. Porque no es normal, y lo sé, por esa razón me fui de casa, por mi trauma, por la opresión que siento a querer regresar a otras, en algún momento, y perderme en ese instante.

Bah sueno como un idiota, el reloj marca una hora que no leo y solo interpreto por el aspecto del cielo. Considero pasar a la librería por un libro erótico, siquiera un poco de distracción, estoy harto de los misterios y romances clichés.

Nada, no veo el interés que hay por sexo barato, pero el chico a mi lado se veo como todo un pervertido, por no decir que puedo ver que no debería estar en una librería, si no camino a rentar una porno.

Viste una típica gabardina y un pantalón caqui, se cubre el rostro tras unos anteojos y un gorro de estambre, es inevitable no querer burlarme. Me tienta el tomarle video para subirlo a internet, pero decido divertirme en vivo. Maldice por lo bajo y tira unos cuantos libros de una repisa, a punto de agacharme a ayudarle, una chica a su espalda recoge las cosas, no aguanto la risa y me escondo detrás de un librero. Va de tacones con telas leopardo y unos lentes oscuros, acompañado de una gorra de beisbol.

−hermano eres realmente torpe y terco−se acerca y tengo que sentarme en unos sofás de espera−deberías aceptar la ayuda de Isogai, es un buen chico.

− ¡Y un carajo! No hago estas ridiculeces porque me guste−cambia de genero al de drama/romance, finjo buscar un título en las repisas inferiores−si no ayudas, mejor no estorbes, llamas mucho la atención, pareces una cirquera.

La chica se ofende, que a decir verdad está un tanto ridícula, pero no la guzgo.

−y tu un pervertido−toma en sus manos un título conocido estampándolo en el pecho del chico−ten el dichoso librito, vámonos, la nana se preocupara.

l-l-l

Vuelvo a escuchar murmullos, pero parece ser mi imaginación. Subo al piso superior, tomo un Manga que parece ser entretenido y me duermo apenas leo un capitulo.

Me enfrasco en un incendio, y ahora sus ojos son oscuros, dulces y atrayentes. Le persigo sin importarme el daño y le tomo de la cadera, en medio del caos le beso, como si fuera mi último suspiro y resulta serlo, muero en cenizas.

Abro los ojos, sudo gotas frías por el lugar áspero. Chasqueo los labios, está a oscuras, mi mente me atormenta, y me siento peor que en momentos. No quiero salir del departamento, me recuerdo.

Y todo viene como fría agua. Por qué mis padres me detestan, mis miedos a la soledad y el amor que tengo a mi vida tranquila.

Salgo de la biblioteca y corro de vuelta a mi departamento, la habitación se abre de una patada y me recuesto en la sala. El monitor esta encendido, me paso las manos por el cabello y sin moverme observo en la oscuridad el lugar. No hay nada, solo el aire que corre de la ventana y mi manuscrito con un párrafo extra.

Me tiembla el labio inferior, alguien completo las líneas, agregando lo del accidente y un beso entre las llamas. Me humedezco los labios, está incompleto, pienso positivo y agradezco como paso, se me nubla la vista y una imagen de mí mismo escribiendo esto se cola en mis recuerdos, lucho por mantener la cordura.

No me confió, tomo la taza de café y la aviento por la ventana, y el recuerdo apenas parece eso, un recuerdo. Como si quisieran manipular mi mente, o quizá solo estaré loco, y si no es así debería estarlo, me lo merezco.

En ocasiones recuerdo cosas sin sentido. Es por ello que mis padres perdieron esperanzas en mí, por así decirlo, aunque nunca les agrade del todo. Borro el recuerdo de mi memoria, como con todos los demás y me dirijo a revisar mi correo.

Mi contraseña es la canción que me ha inspirado para una de mis escenas favoritas. Y además es de un cantante novato del que no se mucho, así que era perfecta.

Ingreso el titulo _nada en lo nuestro fue amor_ y se abren miles de correos no leídos. Suspiro.

Después de leer algunos veo algo interesante, la lista de actores, ¡por fin! Exclamo en vos alta, era lo único que me tenía emocionado del rodaje, no quería saber nada, hasta que fuera indispensable mi presencia, y ya faltaban tres días para dar luz verde.

Por desgracia había llegado el momento de hacer presencia.

Veamos, repaso la lista y sorpresa, sorpresa. Ni idea de quienes son.

Googleo los personajes principales.

Souichi Tatsumi como Aoi Takeda, se abre los resultados, mostrándome a un chico excéntrico en toda forma, leo unas críticas, solo chismes. Entro en pánico, Aoi es mi favorito, me niego a quedarme con esa idea, investigo sus anteriores trabajos hasta que me topo con la wiki directamente busco su perfil y me da una extraña sensación al leerla, es todo lo contrario, suspiro y lo dejo estar, busco otro personaje.

Isogai Taichirou como Eibisu Hishida, me agrada! Veo unas cuantas páginas de chismes, y hago clic en su última película conde su coestrella aparece en la que será la adaptación a mi libro, y al terminar reconozco que sin duda son buenos. La chica es guapa y trabaja a menudo en comerciales, googleo su nombre en otra pestaña, Nao Matsumoto.

Sin darme cuenta las horas en el reloj se adelantaron como locas, y a mi lado la ventana me señala el amanecer, demonios, hoy andaré como zombi por el set, grandioso.

Apago el portátil y me dirijo a la ducha para relajarme, estoy ansioso por conocerles, quien lo diría.

Todos parecen amigables (aunque con todos me refiera a tres) a excepción de uno, que en gran mayoría no me importa, de todos modos tendré que conocerle. Analizo mentalmente los planes del día de hoy−a este paso necesitare una agenda− comer con el reparto, dar mi aprobación a los vestuarios y escenarios, me llevo un pan tostado a la boca analizando si se me ha pasado algo por alto.

Al parecer no. Suena mi celular recordándome lo contrario.

_Ir a la universidad_

Me aclaro los ojos para ver bien, si efectivamente dice eso. Y caigo en cuenta que no hay ningún diploma sobre mi pared ni en ningún otra parte. No quiero regresar.

Suspiro, en todo caso hoy estoy ocupado. De la nada el día parece menos gris.

Hoy conoceré a Aoi Takeda, tarare una cancioncita que ha estado en mi cabeza, o al actor quien lo interpretara, da lo mismo. Espero no decepcionarme, la imaginación en ocasiones te deslumbra con su visión maravillosa de las cosas, y al ver la realidad te caes de cara al suelo.

Y siempre me ocurría eso.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo uno por Morinaga Tetsuhiro.**

**...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER **dejen sus reviews, ¿díganme que les ha parecido? me siento llena de energía, ayer por la madrugada actualice ENCUENTROS CASUALES y hoy este fic, espero poder actualizar mas pronto, y presiento que el capitulo que viene sera mas largo, comentarios, sugerencias? soy bien recibidas, nuevamente muchas gracias por leer, Y como siempre se los digo, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo **CONTINUARA...**


	3. El escritor

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes son propiedad de Hinako Takanada, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

Notas iniciales: Aqui el primer capitulo, empezando a leer descubrirán de quien se trata, quise darle esa magia, pero si se confunden, puedo ponerlo en el inicio debajo del nombre del capitulo, todo con tal de que desfruten la lectura. sin mas a leer, los quiere Hana kei.

**CAPITULO DOS- EL ESCRITOR**

_Por: Hana Kei_

_..._

−tu ni siquiera eres parte del elenco− puse los ojos en blanco y volví a esconderme debajo de las sabanas, Kanako entro sin más en el departamento. Maldigo la hora en que le di la llave.

Sus tacones se escuchan por todo el lugar, me estresa su forma de caminar, parece un caballo en un piso de mármol. La luz se cuela por mis ojos, busco a tientas los anteojos. Las malditas lentillas me tienen arto, anhelo las pocas horas en las que puedo usar mis cómodos anteojos, sin los estúpidos paparazis tratando de grabar cualquier grano o raspón que tenga.

Son molestos.

Todos son molestos últimamente. Siempre lo han sido, no entiendo como Kanako ama esta vida.

Se suponía que debíamos escondernos, no hacernos notar. Y de buenas a primeras todo se va al caño y mi vida se vuelve un asco.

−deberías levantarte de una vez hermano−escucho fanfarronear su voz chillona, se acerca y me cubro la cabeza con la almohada, después de obligarme a leer ese estúpido libro y desvelarme, viene a querer que me levante temprano, esta demente.

Da un largo suspiro y se larga.

Al fin.

Me concentro en la imagen que debo tener hoy. Solo tratar de no enojarme de más, pienso en algo más pero se borra la imagen y todo se torna negro. Me duermo pero no dura mucho la sensación cuando un frio recorre mi cuerpo y salto de la cama.

La risa de Kanako me regresa a la realidad. Estoy empapado, reacciono de inmediato, me ha tirado un vaso de agua helado en la cara.

Huye al instante, antes de que pueda quejarme, no hay de otra más que levantarme de esta maldita cama empapada.

Maldigo por lo bajo y me meto a la ducha, el día tiene pinta de ser una mierda. Tengo resaca, y no he dormido nada.

Sin prisa me pongo lo que está en el armario, eso de tener los atuendos listos ha sido la única idea útil que ha tenido mi manager bueno para nada. Uno el cabello y lo amarro con una goma, para cuando salgo Kanako esta lista, sonríe ampliamente, se palmea las caderas y busca algo en la habitación. Me cruzo de brazos y señalo la copia del libro mojado sobre la alfombra.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver su frustración, que es claramente fingida.

Parece que desechar el dinero se le da de maravilla, y eso me da a entender que no es más que una chiquilla, como siempre.

Me termino de vestir como usualmente lo hago y el reloj se adelanta, para mi suerte no alcanzo a desayunar nada más que una barra energética, suspiro por la terrible hambre que siento y lo desesperado que estoy por buscar una excusa para no asistir a la presentación. No sé por qué tanta emoción por conocer al reparto si para eso tiene fotos y toda la información en un papel.

Sin muchas ganas sigo a Kanako al auto, como de costumbre ella maneja. Solo me queda esperar a que se acabe el día.

I-I-I

Estoy nervioso y emocionado a la vez. El trayecto es como ir a una fiesta, ya quiero llegar.

Pensar que después de saciar mi curiosidad esto será una pesadilla, tener que ir y sentarme a ver como las escenas pierden su magia, triste. Es como mis sagas favoritas, decir _Demonios, esto es malditamente adictivo _ y que al llegar a la pantalla grande sea una gran decepción, se me hace un nudo en el estómago. Agarro la botella de agua y le doy un trago. Estacionarse una cuadra antes para no parecer ansioso es raro, pero vamos, a quien le interesa. Con ansias busco las hojas en donde imprimí las caras junto con los rostros de los personajes, por lo menos tengo que ser cortes y conocer a los actores.

Aunque no sean lo que quería. Borro la idea de mi mente, primera cosa que debo hacer es ser amigable, segundo no mostrar mi desagrado que es casi lo mismo, es fácil.

Sin memorizarme los rostros bajo del auto y camino la cuadra faltante. El set aún no está decidido o mejor dicho no me han dicho la dirección, solo como lucirá. Suponiendo que lo decidirán por el clima seria el instituto o mejor dicho el hospital.

Sin haberme decidido un chico grita mi nombre, enseguida volteo. Esta sudado y nervioso.

–Lo he encontrado–dice entre pausas, ¿habla de mí?–Señor Morinaga el director lo está esperando.

Me quedo sin habla y en segundos estoy corriendo por los pasillos, actuar maduro ya no es una opción muy estable ahora. El chico se detiene frente a dos puertas, espero a que diga algo pero todo indica que debo solo entrar. Con la imagen de algo distinto veo a una docena de ojos centrados en mí, respiro y busco tranquilidad en mi voz.

Todos sonríen excepto el rubio, busco en mi memoria las imágenes con los rostros sin recordar quien se supone que es, aun así ver solo la mitad de su rostro no ayuda mucho.

Con la vista baja paso a un lado de los demás que me saludan y respondo con tanta amabilidad cómo es posible, y claro mi lugar es el más lejano a la puerta. Una vez sentado me siento un poco más relajado, sin contar que minutos después un chico se dirige a mí, el director que de cerca se ve más joven. Increíblemente joven, doy un vistazo a todos los demás y no recuerdo quienes son.

Un escalofrió me recorre la espalda, doy un brinco en mi asiento y trato de guardar la calma.

–Nos hemos visto en muchas ocasiones señor Morinaga, pero he de decir que aún no supero la emoción de trabajar con usted nuevamente– me extiende la mano y la tomo enseguida, me veo nervioso y lo estoy, para nada profesional de mi parte.

Recuerdo el fin de semana de maratón en mi apartamento, viéndome todas sus películas.

Sus ojos se cierran en un gesto amigable y pasa a incluirme con el elenco, mi rostro se detiene en cuanto escucho a uno de los actores decir Eibisu, mi rostro se ilumina, es perfecto para el papel. Espero con ansias que me presenten a Aoi, lo recuerdo como el chico excéntrico con un buen perfil en la wiki, creo que nota mis dudas. Arruga el entrecejo y me saluda con cinismo, sonríe pero con falsedad.

¿Por qué el? Souichi Tatsumi es el perfecto villano, no un hombre como Aoi. La conferencia sigue pero no le quito los ojos de encima, es como si hipnotizara y la adrenalina de que me descubra embelesado en él es aún más excitante.

Debí haberme puesto lentes oscuros para ver lo que quisiese, me distraigo muy fácil mente, es como si todo lo que viera me recordara a otras situaciones, o si dos personas se ven bien juntas mi cabeza se crea ideas. Creo que ha terminado la plática motivacional en el momento en que el micrófono esta en mi mano, tartamudeo un poco, esto no me agrada.

–Antes de terminar, quisiera que el talentoso escritor Morinaga Tetsuhiro nos diera una pequeña motivación para este día–escuchar aplausos es exagerado para las pocas ganas que tengo de esto, lo que me hacen sentir culpable–muchos de aquí se sentirán identificados cuando digo que soy un gran fan de sus trabajos, y que mejor que un escritor nos dé una pequeña lección de vida.

¿Lección de vida? ¿En qué momento escribir de noche, con la lluvia de fondo o luchar contra bloqueos me convirtió en un gran orador?

Con un poco de precio logro decir mi principal motivación al terminar la novela y finalizo con el típico "estoy feliz de trabajar con ustedes".

Al parecer las escenas no se graban con una secuencia ordenada, van de acuerdo al clima, la hora del día y la locación. Los vehículos son pequeñas vagonetas con uno o dos actores para la escena, algunos se alejan a leer sus líneas en solitario, mientras otros me buscan para darles una descripción de los sentimientos. El director es acaparado en todas las tomas, antes y después.

El personaje de Aoi es un chico extranjero con problemas de memoria, es el segundo hijo de una familia adinerada que fue enviado a estudiar a otro país para deshacerse de él. Souichi sale de su vagoneta con una chica y un chico, maquillista y asistente me imagino. Trae puestos unos pantalones rotos y una camiseta sin mangas, primer cambio que hacen. ¿Qué daño les hacía dejar la descripción original? No le veo lo dañino a unos pantalones guangos y una camiseta de con estampado "amo el rock".

Esta incomodo en el vestuario, no tardo en notar la forma agria y descortés con la que trata a sus ayudantes, ese chico debe ser un chiste o demasiado bueno.

No puedo evitar emocionarme al escuchar el conteo regresivo para iniciar la escena, el silencio después del "acción" me paraliza.

Y veo el porqué de su fama, es mágico. Sus expresiones cambian con facilidad a la toma sigue siendo extravagante pero sincero.

Se hace una pausa en la toma, el director da golpes a su palma con el libreto y grita molesto. Es una toma corta, con filtreo entre Yurime, la prometida del hermano mayor de Aoi. Al parecer a Souichi no se le da bien el que lo toquen sin sonrojarse.

Me acerco a hurtadillas un tanto intrigado.

– ¡Souichi, no ensayaste el libreto otra vez!

¿Qué? Es imposible. Estoy sorprendido de no escuchar que se defienda, y más por aceptar que no ensayo las escenas programadas.

–Morinaga, puede ayudarnos.

Me quedo en silencio hasta que la producción da vuelta a la esquina oscura que creí nadie notaba y en donde yo me encuentro, vacilo un poco y me acerco al centro de la toma.

–Veamos si con un hombre no te sonrojas como adolescente–el director sale del podio y se sienta–Morinaga dele una pequeña platica y ejemplo de lo que pasara, por favor.

Me quedo atónito, Souichi está molesto y me ve con resentimiento. Perfecto ahora el Aoi de la pantalla grande odia a su creador.

Suspiro recordando esas clases de la preparatoria, en donde actué como suplente. Antes de empezar la actriz que interpreta a Yurime me sonríe y se acerca a ayudarme diciéndome que hacer, con la mente en ello inicio la escena, centrado en mi imagen personal, recordando cada letra escrita.

–Eso de que tu cabeza se fue a dar un paseo debe ser broma– me acerco al sofá en donde esta recargado, pasando mis manos por su rodilla hasta su pecho, me pongo nervioso–pero tu cuerpo no tiene un botón de borrado–me late el corazón a mil por hora, creyendo que el recuerdo de que principalmente Yurime iba a ser un chico joven el que le coqueteara a Aoi.

La escena sigue su curso y como estaba previsto me toma la muñeca y me acerca a sus labios, no puedo evitar la decepción al ver que conmigo no hay sonrojo alguno.

–Deja de jugar–es áspero–sabes que te recuerdo de una forma distinta a todo esta farsa.

Antes de continuar el director interrumpe satisfecho con la demostración.

Me quedo con una extraña sensación, Souichi da un poco de miedo, sus ojos hablan por él y sus palabras no parecen actuar o mentir.

Anuncian el inicio del refrigerio, un descanso de media hora. Varios se despiden con un "nos vemos en nada" menos Souichi, sigue pensativo y perdido en su mente, para mi sorpresa camina hacia mí.

–Eh tú, escritor–me toma del hombro con fuerza, evito hacer algún gesto–ven a la vagoneta, te invito algo si convences al director de modificar una toma.

¿Modificar, aún más? No me convence pero quiero ir, meto mis manos a la bolsa del pantalón y asiento con la cabeza.

–claro, vamos.

Su figura, su cadera, sus ojos.

Doy un gran suspiro y le sigo a donde quiera que vaya.

* * *

...

¡Gracias por la espera y por haber llegado hasta aquí! Ha ocurrido lo que creí no pasaría en un largo tiempo. Me recupere del bloqueo y re-acomode el hilo de esta historia.

¿Quienes la esperaban? Fue hace tanto tiempo que publique el primer capitulo y después el fic fue pausado. Y ¿Quien dominara a quien?

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo **CONTINUARA...**

**pd.** ¡Pueden pasarse por mi perfil, empezare a dar adelantos o publicar cuando subiré capitulo! En estos días nueva actualización de **Encuentros Predestinados**.


End file.
